Toadette's Typical Day
by bangingxbear
Summary: Ever wonder what Toadette usually does? Read more to find out!


**Toadette's Typical Day**

**What does Toadette do on a typical day? Are her days wild and imaginable, or boring and uninteresting? Does she spend her whole day with Toad, or her whole day with other friends of the Mushroom Kingdom? These are the questions one ponders about. If your favorite Mario character is Toadette, then perk up your EYES and find out what your favorite humanoid mushroom girl does for a living!**

** It is nearly 11 in the morning. Toadette usually does not sleep in this late, but she had a late night at a party. As soon as Toadette opens her eyes, she turns on her side facing the clock. She is shocked to notice the time. Toadette screamed, pushed the covers off her bed, and dashed for the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and puts in her contacts, since Toadette has bad eyesight. '**_**Something is missing**_**' Toadette thought to herself after she gave herself "new eyes". She looked to the left and to the right; up and down. What was Toadette missing? Toadette thought long and hard, and thought about a good 5 minutes. Soon, it was almost as if a light bulb flickered on and Toadette's eyes widen. The washcloth! Toadette needed a washcloth! She went to the tub and found it on the edge. She had forgotten that she used it to bathe last night. Toadette put the washcloth under the sink with warm water and washed her face. She is now a clean toad! **

** Now it is time for something to eat. Toadette usually eats Ramen noodles, so she looked in the pantry to find some. There weren't any! She then searched the fridge for some fruit…there was no fruit. She also tried to look in the freezer for some frozen TV dinners, but there weren't any either. Toadette didn't feel like going to the grocery store, so she took out her cell phone and texted Toad to meet her at McDonalds. She was so craving a Big Mac. She welcomed the late morning to the bright sun as she stepped outside her little cottage. Toadette usually lives in a big mansion with all the other toads, but she was overwhelmed with the annoying little toads, so she found a small place for her to live temporarily. Toadette will decide when it's time to move back in the big house. Anyway, she was en route to McDonalds in her pink Mustang. Toadette is now 16 years old, and has the full privilege to drive now. As soon as she got to the greasy fast food restaurant, she searched for a red spotted mushroom cap. Toad waved at Toadette in the far left corner at a booth. She smiled and walked on over. "I ordered you a Big Mac, because I know that's what you like," said Toad. Toadette smiled again and took the fatty 500 calorie burger. Toad just had a salad. "You usually never eat salads, Toad. What's wrong?" Toadette asked. Toad took a bite of his garden salad and took a sip of his drink. "It's Friday. I never eat fatty foods on Friday. Today is No Fat Friday," smiled Toad. Toadette just rolled her eyes and continued eating her burger. Toad is so silly! Just then, a Super Mario ring tone was heard. It came from Toad's cell phone and he had received a text message from Rosalina. Rosalina was going to be in the Mushroom Kingdom for the weekend. The text message read: **_**"Hey Toad! I'm in the mood for the amusement park. Feel free to bring Toadette."**_** Toad slid his phone sideways to reveal a fancy QWERTY keyboard and texted Rosalina with the words, "**_**We'll be there!" **_**It had turned out that Toadette was looking over his shoulder and she shouted with glee.**

** Toadette was always looking for adventure. Usually after lunch, Toadette hangs out with friends and does something extraordinary everyday. Today was the day that she is going to the amusement park! Toad just rode with Toadette since he lived in walking distance of McDonalds. Toad is also usually the driver, but since Toadette's car is pink, Toad just sat in the passenger seat and let Toadette drive. Once they got there, Rosalina greeted them at the gate. They went through a series of twisting metal poles and gave the guy their money. Toadette, Toad, and Rosalina were now in Super Mushroom Land! They went on a bunch of rides and coasters, and saved the biggest coaster for last. It was called the Mega Mushroom. The roller coaster was 300 feet tall and contained 8 loops. They rushed into line! However, Toad and Toadette did not meet the height requirement. "Sorry mushrooms. I can't let you ride this. You both fall about 1 foot short. Why don't you go in the kiddy section of the park?" proclaimed a very fat Koopa. Toad and Toadette jaw dropped and looked at Rosalina. Rosalina was mad because she really wanted to ride the Mega Mushroom. Toadette stood her ground and punched the fatty right in the face! She then shouted, "Listen up, buddy! We want to ride this ride whether you like it or not! Hey, I have a good idea! Why don't YOU go in the kiddy section? Oh wait, that's right…YOU'RE TOO FAT…YOU WON'T FIT IN THE SEATS! Either you let Toad and I on the Mega Mushroom or we will NEVER go here again and you will be 140 dollars less of sweet money!" The fat Koopa just raised an eyebrow and said "Fine. Whatever you say," He was secretly afraid of Toadette. The toads and Rosalina jumped for joy. Once it was their turn to be seated in the coaster, Toadette felt uneasiness. "I don't know about this. It looks scary," she whimpered. "Come on! You punched that idiot in the face, we NEED to ride it!" exclaimed Toad. "Yeah, and besides, you need to conquer your fears!" Rosalina proclaimed. The guy up front pushed the button and they were on their way up. At the tip of the first drop, Toadette's house, as well as McDonalds, as well as Mario and Luigi's house, can be seen. The roller coaster cars dropped down so very fast and were headed for their first loop, and that is the beginning of the Mega Mushroom adventure. After the ride, Toad went to the nearest trash can and threw up. Toadette gave a look of disgust and Rosalina chuckled. Toad gave both of them a look. They then headed home after that.**

** It was almost 5, and Toadette just sat on the couch and reflected on her fun day so far. A book was lying on the coffee table. She picked it up and read it. Toadette loves to read. She read for about an hour and then decided to eat dinner. She usually prefers home-cooked meals, but since Toadette has no good food left in the kitchen, she wanted to eat out. She texted Toad to meet her at Chili's but Toad didn't answer. The truth is, Toad got sick from the Mega Mushroom and will not stop throwing up! Toadette just hopped in her Mustang to pick up Mario and Luigi. She rang the doorbell and Mario answered. "Hello Toadette! What brings you here?" asked the slightly overweight plumber. "I have no good food to eat in my house, and I was wondering if you and Luigi would come to Chili's with me!" Toadette exclaimed. Mario turned around and looked at Luigi, who was sitting on the couch watching The Simpsons. "Luigi! Do you want to go to Chili's?" asked Mario. Luigi shook his head. "Sorry Toadette. Luigi doesn't want to go, and to tell you the truth, I don't either. But, since we like you very much, you can come eat with Luigi and I at our house! I have spaghetti prepared." Toadette smiled and hugged Mario. She went inside and ate spaghetti with her favorite Italians ever. When dinner was over, Toadette headed out the door and thanked Mario and Luigi for letting her eat with them. She didn't want to make this a habit every night, so she finally went to grocery store to get weeks worth of groceries. Toadette will now have food to eat instead of junk! After Toadette went back to her cottage, she put the groceries away and played some Wii in the living room. She was playing New Super Mario Bros. Wii and was on world 3, the world with all the snow and the winter wonderland. **

** Toadette was at the final castle of the level, and faced the boss, who was Lemmy. Lemmy was on a big giant ball and Toadette, who was controlling Mario in the game, jumped on the balls, but lost control and fell in a pit, which costed her a life. She quick saved the game as she was getting tired. Toadette did not feel like a bath, so she took a quick shower instead. Afterwards she brushed her teeth, took out her contacts, and washed her face. She put on her pajamas and snuggled in the bed. She turned on the TV to watch some King of the Hill. After that episode was over, she turned the TV off, snuggled with her favorite teddy bear, and fell asleep. Toadette was hoping to have another super day tomorrow!**

**THE END**


End file.
